I'm Over Jealous
by noviquinn
Summary: Kepulangan Sasuke ke Konoha rencananya adalah waktu yang cocok untuk melamar Sakura. Nyatanya, Sasuke terlalu lama pergi dan meninggalkan fakta bahwa Sakura telah tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik bertalenta yang dikagumi banyak kaum Adam. Alhasil? Sasuke kelewat cemburu kali, ya? SasuSaku/CANON/Rate T/...tulisan masih berantakan XD


_Naruto Disclaimer Masashi K_

 _Cerita Novi S_

 _Pair : Sasuke x Sakura_

 _Semi Canon, OOC 25%_

 _Rate T_

 _Romance, Humor_

 _"Fanfik ini penulisannya masih ancur, karna dibuat pas baru2nya saya menjadi seorang penulis fanfiction hehe. So, semoga kalian suka."_

 ** _Happy Reading_**

Gerbang Konohagakure selalu terbuka lebar bagi siapapun yang ingin berkunjung. Meskipun para penjaga akan terus berjaga di sana sepanjang hari hingga malam.

Mungkin sekilas ini adalah pekerjaan yang membosankan, tapi ini adalah sebuah keharusan untuk melaksanakan keamanan dan ketertiban desa dari ancaman orang-orang yang berniat buruk pada Konoha.

Hingga di hari ini ada seorang penjaga yang tampak sangat bosan dengan aktifitasnya, tidak sengaja melirik ke arah seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri memandang keluar gerbang kebesaran desa itu.

Dia seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu menatap sendu pada gerbang lalu untuk sekian detik menatap langit yang cerah dan kembali menatap gerbang itu lagi. Terpancar dimata hijaunya bahwa ia sedang harap-harap cemas. Dan penjaga itu menyadarinya. Karena penasaran penjaga itu berniat untuk menanyakannya langsung pada orang itu.

"Sakura-san." Penjaga itu memanggilnya.

"Ah- iya."

"Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya penjaga itu lagi dengan penasaran.

"Mm itu.. tidak." Oh Sakura jadi kikuk. "Aku hanya.. ee sedang melihat-lihat. Ya melihat-lihat hehehe."

Wajah penjaga itu masih meragukan jawaban Sakura atas pertanyaannya. "Oh, begitu."

Jujur saja saat ini Sakura merasa sangat bodoh dan malu. 'Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya?' batinnya seolah merengek karena menyesal sudah terlalu larut dalam perasaannya sendiri. Bahkan Sakura tidak sempat memerhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Tentu saja begitu. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkah Sakura, entah itu pikiran maupun perasaannya jika sudah menyangkut tentang seorang lelaki mantan ninja pelarian itu. Lelaki yang beberapa tahun lalu meninggalkannya lagi. Bahkan di sini, di depan gerbang ini.

Seketika kepalanya memutar lagi kenangan itu. Saat terakhir kali ia bicara padanya. Dan berbicara apakah Sakura boleh ikut dalam perjalanan lelaki itu atau tidak? Jawabannya? Ya tentu saja tidak boleh. Dengan tegas lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa Sakura tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini.

"Huh.. sampai kapan aku akan menunggu?"

Sepanjang beberapa tahun bagi Sakura untuk mengatakan kalimat itu. Meski batinnya lelah, tapi Sakura tidak akan berhenti sampai disini. Ia merasa hubungannya bersama lelaki itu sudah mengalami kemajuan. 'Sampai Lain Waktu.' Kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang setiap harinya kala Sakura sedang mengingat sosok itu. Sosok yang sedari dulu ia cintai. Hingga tanpa disadari jari-jarinya menyentuh dahi lebar yang beberapa tahun lalu diketuk manis oleh lelakinya. Yang demi apapun Sakura akan mengatakan, itu adalah hal paling romantis yang pernah dilakukan lelaki itu di sepanjang hidup Sakura mengenalnya. Dan Sakura merasa sangat beruntung menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menerima perlakukan itu. Jadi, ia tidak akan menyerah. Meski harus berulang kali untuk mengatakannya, bahwa Sakura mencintai lelaki itu. Meski sang berempu hati terlalu dingin untuk menerimanya tapi Sakura yakin, meski sedikit setidaknya Sakura bisa membuat celah di hati yang dingin itu. Hingga saatnya tiba dan cintanya akan..

"Sakuraaaaa!!"

"Ino?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau janji akan ketoko bungaku 'kan? Kau lupa?"

"Ah. Maaf Ino aku benar-benar lupa."

Menghela napas untuk kesekian kali, Ino merasa sangat jengkel. "Aku sudah tahu berita itu, tapi jangan juga mengabaikanku begitu."

Sontak pipi ranum Sakura merona. "Eh? B-berita yang mana?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Sakura. Aku tahu Sasuke-kun akan kembali."

Shit! Sekarang seluruh wajah Sakura seutuhnya sudah memerah. "Eh?? Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Naruto." Ino tersenyum dengan giginya.

"Dasar tukang gosip."

Ino sedikit tertawa melihat wajah konyol Sakura. Setelahnya ia mengajak Sakura untuk segera menuju toko bunganya. Karena hari ini keduanya berlibur dari misi, maka Sakura membuat janji untuk membantu Ino di toko. Karena sahabat Yamanakanya itu bilang akan mengajarinya merangkai bunga model baru, sekaligus yah kau tahulah kerjaannya para perempuan jika sedang berkumpul. Menggosip.

Penjaga itu memandangi kepergian kedua kunoichi itu. Hingga rekan penjaga disampingnya menghampirinya seraya membawa secangkir kopi panas. "Tidak disangka mereka berdua tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik, ya?"

"Kau benar. Apalagi Sakura-san, dia semakin terlihat imut dengan potongan rambut barunya."

Salah satu penjaga itu langsung tertawa mengejek disebelah rekannya itu. "Kalau incaranmu adalah Sakura, lupakan saja."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak dengar tadi siapa yang dia tunggu?"

Wajah penjaga muda itu langsung cemberut mengingat satu nama yang menjadi daftar saingan 'terkuat' untuk mendapatkan seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke!!" teriak rekannya.

"Aku sudah tahu, jadi tidak usah berteriak segala."

"U-uchiha-

"Iya.. sudah kubilang aku sudah tahu!!" ucap penjaga itu geram karena rekannya ini mengulang-ngulang nama itu.

"Sasuke?"

"Hentikan menyebut namany-" ucapannya terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara baritone yang begitu dingin di belakangnya.

"Aku ingin menemui Hokage."

DEG!

Sialan! Seorang Uchiha Sasuke sudah berdiri didepan kedua penjaga gerbang yang sedari tadi sedang berdebat itu.

"K-kau? Sasuke?"

"Aa."

Dengan perasaan campur aduk penjaga itu sedikit menjaga diri. Entah kenapa ia sedikit kikuk, takut dan malu.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kalian menyebut-nyebut namaku tadi?"

Teng! Tentu saja mereka berdua lansung terperanjat. "A-ano.. tidak begitu. Kami tidak membicarakanmu kok, Sasuke-san."

"Hn, kalau begitu aku ingin menemui Hokage."

"Apa barusan kau meminta izin pada kami, Sasuke-san?"

"Seperti yang terlihat."

Kedua penjaga itu tampak saling menukar senyum. "Jangan sungkan begitu, desa ini kan rumahmu juga."

Sontak Sasuke merasa tersentuh di hatinya. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah semua yang dilakukannya di masa lalu ternyata kehadirannya masih diterima dengan baik di desa ini. Desa yang hampir akan dihancurkannya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, seulas senyum pun bertengger dengan mesra dibibir tipis Sasuke. "Aa sumanai (maaf merepotkan)." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke pun langsung melangkah menuju Kantor Hokage untuk menemui Sang Mantan Gurunya, Hatake Kakashi.

Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkan Kantor Hokage setelah memberikan semua laporan penting yang didapatnya selama perjalanan keliling dunianya itu. Bahkan yang membuat Sang Hokage sangat-sangat terkejut adalah keputusan Sasuke yang ia dengar langsung dengan kedua telinganya sendiri.

"Aku harus memanggil Naruto kesini."

 **..o0o..**

"Eeeeeehhhhh???"

"Jangan berteriak dalam ruanganku, Naruto. Sebenarnya aku juga kaget tapi tidak sampai berteriak!" geram Hokage keenam sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"A-apa kau serius dengan apa yang kau katakan, Kakashi- _sensei_?"

"Tentu, karena dia sendiri yang mengatakannya di depanku." Kakashi menaruh dagu dikedua kepalan tangannya diatas meja.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke akhirnya akan melamar Sakura- _chan_."

"Dia bilang untuk membantunya mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Apapun akan kulakukan untuk Tim 7 yang berakhir Happy Ending."

Akhirnya kedua pria itu saling bertukar senyum.

 **..o0o..**

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya di tengah desa. Matanya tak lepas memerhatikan sekeliling di dalam mata datarnya. 'Banyak yang berubah.' pikirnya lagi saat melihat banyak bangunan baru menjulang tinggi di sekitarnya.

Sebelum ia pulang ke kamar usangnya, Sasuke memilih untuk melihat-lihat keadaan desa tempat kelahirannya sepeninggal kepergiannya beberapa tahun lalu. Rasanya sedikit rindu juga, meski banyak yang berubah disana. Tapi Sasuke berharap ada satu hal yang tidak akan berubah. Sesuatu yang sejak dulu ia miliki namun terus saja diabaikannya.

Itu cinta seorang Haruno Sakura. 'Dan semoga itu tidak berubah.' Sasuke diam-diam berharap dalam hati.

Demi apapun ia merasa beruntung karena satu-satunya teman yang dimilikinya tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Naruto selalu ada disana. Dan Sakura juga tidak pernah bosan untuk selalu menunggu dan memaafkannya. Dan didesa inilah tempat Sasuke pulang, dimana ada orang-orang yang selalu memikirkannya.

Sejenak perasaannya menghangat. Hingga mendadak tubuhnya seperti ditabrak oleh seseorang yang sedang berjalan mundur. Sontak orang yang menabraknya membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku.. salahku yang keluar pintu sambil berjalan mundur hingga aku menabrak Tuan. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Sementara di dekat pintu kaca sebuah toko bunga, ada Ino yang berdiri sambil membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Bahkan tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang jantungnya terasa mau copot melihat seorang lelaki tinggi, berjubah hitam, rambut urakan yang hanya memperlihatkan satu mata kanannya, sedang berdiri didepan Sakura yang membungkuk itu. Seperti orang bodoh, ungkapan untuk sahabat Sakuranya.

Merasa tidak ada respon dari orang yang sudah ditabraknya ini, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat tubuhnya. Jika jantung Ino berasa mau copot apalagi Sakura? Mungkin jantungnya kini sudah berlari-lari keluar saking terkejutnya melihat Sang Uchiha terakhir berdiri tegap tepat didepan matanya.

"Sasuke-kun..

Ucapannya terhenti untuk mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya lagi.

..Okaeri."

"Tadaima, Sakura."

 **..o0o..**

Sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura duduk berdua di sebuah kedai teh yang biasa dulu mereka datangi bersama tim 7.

Sakura sempat mengajak Ino namun ditolak begitu saja dengan alasan, masih banyak pelanggan ditoko bunganya. Alih-alih tidak ingin menggangu acara kencan itu. Meski Sakura menyangkalnya, bagi Ino sih itu kencan.

"Aku belum bertemu dengannya." ucap Sasuke yang duduk disebelah Sakura dengan jarak. Ya jarak.

"Maklum, Naruto kan baru menikah." Sakura menyeruput teh hangatnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya agak disesalkan mengingat kemarin kau tidak bisa datang, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sedikit menoleh menghadap Sakura. "Kau sudah terima surat dari elangku waktu itu, kan?"

Tiba-tiba pipi Sakura memanas. "Ah i-iya.. sudah ku terima dan sudah kusampaikan pada Naruto dan Hinata." "Ternyata benar Sasuke-kun sengaja mengirim elang itu padaku." Suara hati Sakura senang.

"Hn." Sasuke mulai meminum tehnya lagi.

Sampai beberapa menit tidak ada yang berbicara, menyisakan kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua. Dan akhirnya Sakura mengalah.

"Apakah kepulanganmu ini untuk waktu yang lama?" Takut-takut Sakura melirik Sasuke.

"Kurasa."

"Sebenarnya.. ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Denganku?"

Huft! Mendadak Sasuke merasa susah untuk menghirup udara, dan lidahnya pun terasa kaku. 'Menyebalkan.' lagi-lagi kalimat itu yang muncul dalam pikirannya saat berhadapan dengan Sakura. "Begini..

Bukankah Naruto sudah menikah, kan?

Maksudku, diantara tim 7 dialah yang duluan menikah. Bahkan diantara shinobi seangkatan kita."

Wajah Sakura sontak bersemu merah mendengar Sasuke membahas soal pernikahan."A-aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke- _kun_.

"Tidak, maksudku.."

"Aku.."

Hingga tiba-tiba..

"Sakura- _san_ selamat Hari Valentine."

"Eh?"

Sakura langsung saja kaget melihat siapa yang datang, kecuali Sasuke yang terlihat biasa saja. Atau lebih tepatnya, pura-pura terlihat biasa.

"Wah ada Sasuke juga, ya?"

"Lee?? Apa-apaan ini?" Sakura sedikit berteriak menatap bingkisan kecil yang sudah beralih dikedua tangannya.

"Tentu saja coklat untukmu."

Dengan entengnya Lee berkata tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sang Uchiha yang sepertinya sudah terlihat sangat marah. Tangan kanan Sasuke pun secepat kilat menyambar coklat yang dibungkus rapi itu dari genggaman Sakura. "Biar aku yang makan," ucapnya ketus.

"Eh? Seingatku Sasuke-kun tidak suka makanan manis."

"Sekarang aku suka." Tatapan tajamnya tak lepas dari Lee.

"Eeeee baiklah. Jika Sasuke menyukainya, kau juga boleh memakannya." ucap Lee sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Tapi sisakan untuk Sakura-san ya?"

"Tidak!"

Sontak Lee dan Sakura menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke yang semakin terlihat ketus. Bagi Sakura itu aneh karena beberapa menit lalu Sasuke sepertinya adalah pribadi yang hangat. Lalu bagi Lee? 'Dia sama seperti dulu. Pria dingin yang sombong.' Setidaknya hanya dalam hati Lee mengucapkan hal itu.

Setelahnya Lee akhirnya pamit untuk pergi berlatih, meski sebenarnya ia ingin berlama-lama berbincang dengan mereka berdua, tapi terlihat sekali kalau Sasuke tidak menyukai kehadirannya.

Sebelum Sasuke mulai bicara lagi, Sakura terlebih dulu pamit untuk pergi mengajar para nin-medis juniornya. Mumpung hari ini libur dari misi jadi biasanya Sakura akan mengisi waktu luangnya untuk mengajari junior-junior itu.

Sasuke memandangi punggung Sakura yang menjauh. Dalam penglihatannya Sakura sudah berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih anggun, manis, dewasa, dan tidak cerewet seperti dulu. Hanya saja mulutnya selalu saja ingin menyebuti gadis musim itu sebagai seorang yang menyebalkan saat Sasuke merasa aneh pada perasaannya.

Sasuke mendengus sekali. "Bagaimana cara mengatakannya?"

 **..o0o..**

Malam harinya Kakashi mengatur rencana reuni untuk semua mantan anggota tim 7. Kali ini tempatnya tentu saja Kedai Ramen Ichiraku, sesuai keinginan Naruto.

Disana sudah ada Naruto dan Sakura. "Dimana mereka berdua? Lama sekali," keluh Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ kan seorang Hokage, mungkin dia sedang banyak pekerjaan." jawab Sakura yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Lalu Sasuke?"

"Mana kutahu.."

Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan kening mendengar jawaban ketus sahabat perempuannya ini.

"Apa kau sedang sakit, Sakura- _chan_? Wajahmu memerah."

"T-tidak Naruto." jawab Sakura kikuk.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau gugup akan bertemu dengan Sasuke?"

 _Bletakk_!!

Jitakan maut sukses..

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasakannya." ucap Naruto seraya mengelus kepala benjol akibat jitakan Sakura. "Ah Sasuke!"

Semua menoleh kearah pandang Naruto, bahkan paman Teuchi dan putrinya dengan wajah yang merona. Dan Sakura juga sama.

"Yo!! Maaf kami terlambat."

"Kakashi-sensei?" kali ini Sakura yang bersorak.

"Gaara!!"

"Apa kabar Naruto?" sapa Gaara dengan senyumnya.

"Kupikir kau sudah kembali kenegaramu, Gaara." Naruto berdiri menyambut para sahabatnya.

"Hokage keenam bilang akan mengadakan reuni bagi tim 7, dan karena aku sedang berada diKonoha jadi tidak masalah jika ia mengajakku juga. Lagi pula.. sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke."

Gaara melirik Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Langsung saja Sasuke membungkukkan badan memberi hormat pada Sang Kazekage.

"Ah tidak usah terlalu formal begitu, Sasuke."

"Aa, terima kasih."

"Yosha! Aku sangat senang teman-teman terbaikku berkumpul seperti ini. Sepertinya aku akan pesan sepuluh porsi ramen misho dengan penuh toping naruto diatasnya." Naruto berkata dengan penuh semangat.

"Bukannya kau selalu bersemangat, jika sudah berhadapan dengan ramen?" cibir Sakura melirik menyelidik pada suami Hinata itu.

Semuanya pun akan duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Dalam hati Sakura berharap Sasuke bersedia untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Sementara Sasuke memang berniat untuk itu. Karena berada didekat Sakura menjadi kenyamanan tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Baru saja Sasuke akan menarik bangku kosong disebelah Sakura, satu tangan lain sudah menyambarnya lebih dulu. Menempatkan diri disana, sang Kazekage kelima tanpa permisi merebut tujuan Sasuke.

'Cih!' Decak Sasuke tertahan. Dalam hati ingin sekali ia bertarung dengan anak pasir ini. Untuk menjaga harga dirinya, akhirnya Sasuke duduk disebelah Gaara meski dengan berat hati. Hancur sudah rencananya untuk berada didekat Sakura. Begitu sebaliknya yang Sakura rasakan.

 _"Huh, kenapa malah Gaara?"_

Setelah beberapa lama saling mengobrol tentang perang, perdamaian, perjalanan Sasuke, kegiatan para kage, mimpi Naruto, sampai membicarakan pernikahan Naruto meski memang Naruto lagi yang lebih banyak mendominasi percakapan, akhirnya titik hening pun tercipta saat ditengah acara makan mereka.

Hingga Gaara mulai mengeluarkan suara, "Sakura, jika boleh aku bicara aku hanya ingin bilang kau semakin cantik."

 _Deg!_

Detak jantung seolah terpukul kuat, dan bukan dari Sakura melainkan dari seseorang yang duduk disebelah kiri Gaara.

"B-benarkah?" Sakura menjawab kikuk dengan pipi merona.

Dan jelas saja Sasuke merasa tidak suka. 'Bisa-bisanya dia tersipu dengan ucapan Gaara? Dasar menyebalkan.' Protes batin Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Kurasa kau cocok dijadikan calon istri."

Semua mata anggota tim 7 terbelalak. Sungguh ini serius. Ucapan Gaara memberi efek besar bagi mereka. Terutama Sasuke. Ah tidak, maksudku Sakura. Ah, mungkin Sasuke?

"Bodohnya Gaara," batin Naruto.

"Apa Sasuke baik-baik saja?" pikir Kakashi.

"Aku? Calon istri? Gaara?" Kali ini batin Sakura yang bicara.

" _AMATERASU!!_ " Tenang saja jutsu mematikan itu baru terpikir dikepala Sasuke, belum sampai dikeluarkannya untuk membunuh Gaara.

"Ah, Gaara-kun ada-ada saja hahaha." Jawab Sakura asal-asalan.

' _Apa? Gaara? -kun? Sejak kapan?_ ' Dalam hati Sasuke tidak terima.

Gaara hanya tersenyum, "Aku serius."

 _Takk!!_

Semua mata beralih pada Sasuke. Sepertinya sumpit tidak berdosa itu sudah patah menjadi dua bagian ditangannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura menatap cemas.

"Bisa ambilkan aku sumpit lagi?"

Langsung saja tangan Sakura tergerak untuk mengambil sumpit yang diletakkan disisi kanan meja tepat disamping Naruto lalu diberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

Hingga Gaara mulai bicara lagi berniat menanyakan apa kesibukan Sakura akhir-akhir ini. Belum sempat Sakura menjawab Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Naruto, ambilkan aku sumpit lagi. Yang ini patah."

"Baiklah."

Sampai Gaara akan bicara lagi,

"Naruto tolong ambilkan tisunya!!"

"Ini Sasuke."

"Terima kasih."

Dan Gaara mengabaikan itu, mulai bicara lagi. "Sakura, apa kau-'

"Paman aku minta tambah kuahnya," ucap Sasuke seraya mengangkat mangkuknya kedepan.

"Tidak masalah, Sasuke." Jawab paman Teuchi.

"Ano Saku-"

"Oh iya, boleh aku minta tambah toping lagi?'

'Hmm' Gaara benar-benar muak dengan tingkah Sasuke yang mengganggu itu. Kini matanya menatap sisnis kearah Sasuke dan hanya dibalas tatapan yang lebih sinis lagi dari Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau terlihat lebih bersemangat, Sasuke," sindir Gaara.

"Kau pun juga terlihat begitu, Gaara." Sasuke bicara tak kalah ketusnya.

Merasa aura yang tidak menyenangkan dari keduanya, akhirnya Kakashi mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ah kalau begitu.. kudengar Sasuke punya kabar baik untuk kita semua."

"Kabar baik?" Sakura seperti sangat tertarik.

Dengan tampang tidak berdosa Kakashi malah tersenyum dibalik maskernya ketika Sasuke memelototinya. 'Bodoh' pikir Sasuke.

"Apa itu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas lalu menghela napas. "Sebenarnya aku.. ingin.."

'Yah sedikit lagi..' batin Naruto merasa tidak sabaran. Entah kenapa meski ini masalah Sasuke tapi malah Naruto yang merasa deg-degan.

"Aku..

Sebenarnya aku.."

Semua orang menunggu.

"Tidak jadi."

 _JDYAAAR_!! Itu membuat mereka jatuh harapan bersamaan.

"Yah, kenapa tidak jadi Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke melihat ekspresi kecewa diwajah Sakura membuat dirinya jadi tidak enak. "Maaf Sakura, lain kali saja ya."

Kalimat itu seakan penghantar panas yang selalu saja sukses membuat pipi Sakura merona merah. Hatinya pun juga tersalur hawa panasnya membuatnya tak bisa menahan lagi senyuman yang akan tercipta di bibirnya.

Gaara yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara mereka memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatan makannya. Sementara itu Naruto dan Kakashi hanya membatin dalam hati mereka seraya menggelengkan kepala.

" _Poor,_ Sasuke."

"Dasar payah. Bilang _will you marry me_ saja tidak bisa."

Mereka telah selesai dengan acara reuninya. Sampai seseorang datang menjemput Gaara.

"Sudah selesai, ya?"

"Kau terlambat Kankuro," ucap Gaara.

"Padahal aku baru saja ingin ikut."

"Kankuro- _san_ bisa pesan ramennya untuk dibawa pulang, jika kau mau?"

Entah kenapa tawaran Sakura barusan membuat Kankuro jadi salah tingkah, buktinya kali ini ia terus saja menggaruk kepalanya meski tidak terasa gatal. Belum lagi wajah merah padam yang tidak mungkin lagi bisa ditutupi oleh tatto ungunya, terlihat sangat jelas bahkan untuk mata seorang Uchiha.

'Cih! Menjijikkan." Pikir seseorang yang sedang memasang wajah menyeramkannya bak boneka Chuky.

"Ada apa dengan Kankuro kenapa wajahnya mesem-mesem begitu?" bisik Naruto di telinga Gaara.

"Kau tahu? Semenjak Sakura mengobati Kankuro dari racun Sasori dulu, sepertinya kakakku ini mulai jatuh cinta padanya."

Menepuk jidad sekali, Naruto hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat Sasuke dengan _chakra_ dinginnya. "Pantas saja.."

"Pantas apa Naruto?"

"Ah tidak-tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Naruto cengengesan.

Kankuro mulai melanjutkan aksinya. "Aku tidak ingin makan ramen dipenginapan. Bagaimana kalau Sakura- _san_ menemaniku?"

 _Splashh!!_

Semua orang membelalakan matanya saat Sasuke menepis kasar tangan Kankuro yang menjulur pada Sakura.

"Tidak perlu. Ini sudah malam. Sakura harus pulang."

Tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, Sasuke langsung saja menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

"Eh?" Sakura yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengikuti kemana arah kaki lelaki itu melangkah. "K-kami pulang dulu ya, semuanya!"

"Ada apa dengannya? Sasuke terlihat protektif sekali pada Sakura," tanya Kankuro dengan nada polos.

"Tentu saja baka! Apa kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" Naruto mulai teriak tidak sabaran.

"Dia Uchiha?"

"Dia calon suami Sakura, Bodooh!!"

"APAAAA???" teriak Kankuro dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Naruto!" Kakashi memanggil memberi pertanda.

"Tuh kan, aku keceplosan."

 **..o0o..**

Lengan kiri Sakura terus saja ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke. Ia tidak peduli mesti gadis yang bakal menjadi calon istrinya ini terus saja meronta disepanjang jalan.

"S-sasuke- _kun_.. sebenarnya ada apa?" ucap Sakura bersama wajah bingungnya.

Namun Sasuke tetap saja diam dan terus melangkah kedepan.

"Hei, sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

"Diamlah, Sakura."

"Katakan, Sasuke- _kun!_ Dari tadi kau seperti menyimpan sesuatu. Tolong jangan membuatku bingung."

Sontak Sasuke pun menghentikan langkah kakinya hingga membuat tubuh mungil Sakura menabrak dirinya.

Sasuke menoleh, menatap ragu pada wajah bingung Sakura. "Apa.. yang harus kukatakan?"

"Tentu saja semua yang ada dalam pikiranmu!"

"Tapi aku.. tidak bisa.."

Jawaban Sasuke hanya membuat Sakura menghela napas berat sekali. Saat Sakura akan menghempaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke, justru lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu semakin mempererat genggamannya. Hingga saat dirasa oleh tangannya, Sasuke menyentuh sebuah benda yang menggantung indah dilengan kiri Sakura. Bahkan membuat Sasuke menoleh dan memperhatikan dengan teliti benda itu.

"Kenapa melihat gelangku seperti itu, Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tidak. Kupikir kau, tidak suka pakai gelang," jawab Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan dia memerhatikanku?" batin Sakura. "Ah.. itu sebenarnya.. "

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat menunggu lanjutan perkataan Sakura.

"Gelang itu.. hadiah dari Kankuro kemarin saat rombongan Kazekage baru datang ke Konoha."

"Apa katamu?" Langsung saja Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Bahkan hatinya terasa panas, rahangnya mengeras, dan kepalanya penuh dengan sumpah serapah yang tidak sempat dikeluarkan oleh bibirnya. "Kenapa tidak kau tolak saja?"

"Emm.. karena mereka masih ada disini kupikir lebih baik aku memakainya sampai mereka kembali ke Suna baru aku akan melepasnya lagi. Hitung hitung agar Kankuro merasa pemberiannya dihargai."

Langsung saja Sasuke membuang lengan Sakura kasar dengan tatapan marah yang ikut menyertai. "Kau-

-menyebalkan."

Hati Sakura seketika terasa bagai disambar Chidori dimalam valentine. Ucapan Sasuke barusan benar-benar menyakiti hatinya.

Setelah beberapa tahun lamanya Sakura menunggu, berharap Sasuke akan membalas perasaannya justru sekarang lagi-lagi Sasuke menyakiti hati Sakura dengan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang membuatnya merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Kalimat yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar lagi keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Tapi sekarang.. 'Ternyata aku masih saja menyebalkan dimatanya.' Sakura gelisah dalam hati.

"Aku tahu.."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa aneh di hatinya saat Sakura mengucapkan itu. Bahkan ekspresi wajah Sakura sekarang berubah menjadi sedih.

"Aku memang selalu menyebalkan, maafkan aku."

Setelahnya Sakura membalik badan dan memilih jalan memutar menuju rumahnya. Ia meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri disana dengan wajah penuh penyesalannya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin mengejar gadis bersurai merah muda itu, hanya saja Sasuke terlalu gengsi dan tidak percaya diri. Akhirnya Sasuke malah melangkah berlainan arah dari Sakura dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan semua unek-unek didalam hatinya.

Bahkan tanpa disadari dari tadi ada dua pasang mata yang terus memerhatikan perselisihan antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aw nyamuk ini menggigitku," ucap seseorang dibalik pagar pembatas rumah.

"Jangan berisik, Naruto. Aku jadi tidak bisa menguping dengan jelas."

"Dengarkan dengan benar Kakashi-sensei."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Aku tahu. Aku memang selalu menyebalkan, maafkan aku."

"Menunduk. Sakura datang." ucap Kakashi seraya membungkukkan badannya dibalik pagar disusul Naruto.

Sekiranya Sakura cukup jauh dari mereka, akhirnya Hokage Keenam beserta mantan muridnya itu kembali mengintip keadaan sekitar. Dalam penglihatan mereka, Sasuke-pun sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya saat melihat kedua mantan rekan setimnya itu malah berjalan berlainan arah. Naruto pikir ia akan mendapati adegan romantis keduanya saat Naruto putuskan untuk pergi mengintip mereka berdua. Ternyata?

"Ya ampun, bodohnya Sasuke."

"Naruto.. sebagai Hokage dan guru dari tim 7 aku harus membantu untuk meluruskan ini. Kau akan membantuku?" tanya Kakashi sambil memasukan kedua tangan dalam saku celananya.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan anggota tim 7 juga. Lagipula kita harus cepat menyelesaikan ini, Hinata sudah menunggu dirumah."

"Teganya kau bilang begitu didepan gurumu yang jomblo ini."

"Nyehehehe."

"Baiklah kita bagi tugas. Naruto! Kau kejar Sakura dan aku kejar Sasuke."

"Siap."

 **..o0o..**

Disana, dibawah lampu jalan yang menyala Sakura terus saja berjalan. Sesekali ia mengusap air matanya yang jatuh tanpa permisi.

"Sampai kapan pun, Sasuke-kun tidak akan membalas perasaanku." gumamnya sendiri.

"Saaa-kura- _chaaan_.."

"Naruto? Ada apa?" Cepat-cepat Sakura menghapus lagi air mata itu ketika Naruto sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sakura- _chan_ menangis?"

"T-tidak kok. Hanya kemasukan debu ahaha.." bohong Sakura.

"Aku mengerti apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sasuke. Bisakah kau memaafkan semua perkataanya? Jujur saja Sasuke itu hanya sedang merasa bodoh?"

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Naruto."

Menghela napas sekali, Naruto kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Pada akhirnya aku juga yang harus mengatakannya."

"Hah?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dari tadi Sasuke hanya ingin mengatakan suatu hal padamu.

Sebenarnya dia ingin menikahi Sakura-chan."

"Ehhhhh? Menikah? Denganku?"

 **..o0o..**

"Yo, Sasuke!"

Sasuke membalik badan menghadap Kakashi yang memanggilnya. "Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Sepertinya kau harus menyusul Sakura."

"Aku tahu dari tadi kalian mengintip."

 _Teng_! Kakashi sontak berjengit kaget ternyata murid jeniusnya ini sudah menyadari kegiatan mengintipnya bersama Naruto tadi.

"Hahahaha.. tidak juga bisa dibilang begitu. Hanya saja aku serius kau harus mengejar Sakura sekarang."

"Percuma. Aku tidak akan mampu mengatakan apapun jika berada didepannya."

"Kau yakin? Sekarang Sakura sedang menangis dan ada Gaara disana, bahkan Kankuro."

Mata sehitam malam itu berkilat serius saat Kakashi menyebut dua nama pria yang beberapa waktu lalu menjadi nominasi baru sebagai orang yang paling Sasuke benci.

"Mau apa mereka?" suara baritone Sasuke semakin dingin.

"Mungkin mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan untuk menghiburnya.

Dan mungkin kau harus cepat menyampaikan niatanmu melamar Sakura sebelum-"

Flash..!! Dengan kecepatan cahaya Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang melongo tak percaya.

"Sasuke cepat sekali."

 **..o0o..**

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Sasuke berlari kencang diantara perumahan penduduk Konoha. saat dipertigaan jalan langsung saja Sasuke berbelok kekiri mengingat jalan ini adalah jalan lain menuju rumah Sakura. Dan benar saja belum sempat Sasuke berlari cukup jauh, penglihatannya sudah menangkap sosok gadis berbaju merah dengan lambang keluarga Haruno dibelakangnya sedang berjalan sendirian.

"Sendirian?"

Sementara Sakura juga sudah menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang tak asing mengejarnya.

"Sakura!" teriak orang itu.

Yang dipanggil pun berhenti dan menoleh memasang wajah masamnya.

Sasuke menengok kekiri dan kekanan berusaha menemukan orang lain selain mereka berdua namun yang ia dapat adalah tidak ada siapa pun disana.

"Mana Gaara dan Kankuro?" tanya Sasuke cepat.

"Hah? Tidak ada siapapun disini." jawab Sakura ketus.

Sejenak otak jenius Sasuke bekerja, lalu.. 'Kakashi sialan. Aku akan membunuhnya nanti.'

Setelahnya Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sudah memunggunginya seraya melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. Wajah Sakura pun sudah cemberut hampir menyerupai wajah jelek Gamabuntanya Naruto, pikir Sasuke.

Dengan tidak enak hati, akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Sakura.. aku.."

"Apa?"

Sasuke sedikit berjengit, sepertinya ia takut.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menjadi menyebalkan bagimu."

Sakura melirik sedikit pada Sasuke meski dalam hatinya ia berbunga-bunga. Untung ia pandai berakting jadi Sakura bisa menahan senyumnya lebih lama lagi.

"Hn."

"Hanya itu?" batin Sasuke tidak terima. "Dan soal mengatakan sesuatu.. itu aku.."

"Aku sudah tahu."

Tampak jelas keterkejutan diwajah Uchiha terakhir itu. "Apa? Kau sudah tahu?"

"Ya aku tahu dan aku terima." Meski nadanya ketus, Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bahagia?" Kali ini Sakura sudah menoleh.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku siapa yang sudah berani mendahuluiku untuk mengucapkannya?"

"Tentu saja Naruto."

Hawa chakra gelap Sasuke sepertinya muncul kembali ke permukaan. "Dua orang yang akan kubunuh setelah ini, Naruto dan Kakashi." Pikiran kriminal Sasuke.

Sakura kembali memunggunggi Sasuke meski dalam hati ia tersenyum. Sakura sengaja pura-pura marah didepan calon suaminya ini. Ia pikir Sasuke terlihat lucu di saat panik. Meski Sasuke sendiri menjadi canggung sendiri dengan tingkah Sakura. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi. _Poor_ Sasuke!

"Sakura."

"Oi! Sakura."

Merasa panggilannya tidak dihiraukan, Sasuke menyenggol pelan lengan Sakura dengan lengan di balik jubah besarnya. "Oi!"

Jujur saja Sakura jadi tersentak dengan tindakan Sasuke, hingga ia berniat membalasnya dengan menyenggol balik tubuh Sasuke. "Rasakan ini," batinnya.

"Jahil, ya?" ucap Sasuke seraya membalas perlakuan Sakura dengan menepis kepala merah muda itu dengan tangannya.

"Kalau aku jahil, memangnya kenapa?" Sakura mulai meraih tangan Sasuke dan menempatkan dirinya didada bidang Sasuke. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan senyum tipis di kedua bibir mereka.

Akhirnya kedua bibir itu menempel satu sama lain, mencoba menyalurkan perasaan terdalam mereka melalui ciuman itu.

Hingga Naruto muncul membawa kameranya untuk mengabadikan moment langka ini. "Hihihi... ini akan jadi berita terhangat di Konoha."

Sasuke pun sepertinya semakin bergairah untuk mencium bibir Sakura. Buktinya sekarang tangan kanannya merangkul pinggang Sakura untuk memperdalam lagi ciuman mereka.

 _CKLICK_

 _CKLICK_

 _CKLICK_

"Ambil gambar lebih banyak, Naruto."

"Sudah kulakukan, Kakashi- _sensei_."

Mereka berdua terus saja mencuri gambar tanpa sepengetahuan sang modelnya yang sedang asyik berciuman itu. "Nyehehe.. Nyehehe.."

Saat Sasuke dan Sakura semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, tiba-tiba Sakura melepaskan bibir Sasuke segera saat mendengar suara cekikikan dari arah belakang mereka.

Sasuke pun juga mengikuti arah pandang calon istrinya itu.

"Naruto... Kakashi..."

"Eh??"

Kedua pria mesum itu langsung melotot saat melihat ekspresi mengerikan Sang Uchiha terakhir itu. Apalagi chakra ungu _Susano'o_ sudah memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya ketika Mangekyou Sharinggannya sudah diaktifkan.

Dengan kikuk Naruto pun mengeluarkan suara, seraya memasang ancang - ancang untuknya dan Kakashi kabur dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kami... Lari ' _ttebayoooo_!!"

"KUBUNUH KALIAN BERDUAAA!!"

 **FIN** :)


End file.
